MY GIRLFRIEND's a GANGSTER!
by HANYAxtaiga
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou has been living his dream of having an ordinary and simple life. That is until he met her. She was the perfect girl, but then again, nobody's perfect right? AU, a bit OCC. Certified HitsuRUKI.
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Snippet: **AHOIE MINNA~! I'm back!! And yes, I'm sorry I know I should be busy updating my other story instead of being busy with this one, but here I am. *bows apologetically*

Anyway, this one just popped into my head the other night, after not being able to finish watching CROWS ZERO the movie (It's a Japanese film by Takashi Miike that stars Oguri Shun.). So it might come on a bit weird for some people.^^

**Summary: **Hitsugaya Toushirou has been living his dream of having an ordinary and simple life. That is until he met her. She was the perfect girl, but then again, nobody's perfect right? AU, a bit OCC. Certified HitsuRUKI.^^ Romance, crime & a little humor here and there. Multi-chapter. It's rated M coz of the language and probably some lime...or lemon in the further chapters..

Hope you like it~!

**DOZO~*disclaimers included*

* * *

  
**

**MY GIRLFRIEND is a GANGSTER?!**

_HANYAXbrando.^^_

$%$%$

**Prologue**

_"Do you really need to do this?" The old man opened his eyes and stared at the snow covered city below. It was just starting to stir with life._

_A white-haired young man stood at the center of the room, eyes closed. "Yes, Jiisan. I would have to do this if I were to--"_

_"Succeed me." The old man sighed and closed his eyes._

_"You know it more than I do."_

_Silence wrapped the room. _

_"Then go. The helicopter's waiting."_

_"Hn. Itekimasu." The young man started to walk towards the wooden double doors._

_"Oh and Kagero," He stopped momentarily on his tracks, "Try not to get into too much trouble..."_

_"Hai, Kimochi-Fushicho-sama." _

_As the door closes, the young man didn't get to hear the stiffled cough of the old man and his silent whisper._

_"Come back as soon as you can, Magumusuko."_

$%$%$

_"Kagero-sama, we're sorry for the delay. The gusts of snow make flying hard. We'll be in the mountain villa in less than 30 minutes." The pilot's voice wafted through the headphones._

_"It's ok, take your time." Kagero looked over the helicopter window and onto the white streets below. A two more blocks and Neko will be there to pick him up. _

_Yes, that's how it he originally planned it. He would appear to agree with Fushicho-sama in riding he helicopter and with spending his "vacation" at the mountain villa but he'll be jumping out from the helicopter any minute now, into the ever-loving arms of his loyal subordinate. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought. A few moments later he sighed.  
_

_"About time." His calm, icy voice came out in a low whisper. _

_"Kagero-sama! What the-"_

_With a flash, he opened the door of the helicopter and jumped._

_

* * *

_**Author's Endnote: **So, how was that for a start?^^ I know, I know, it's quite short and boring but things'll get better soon enough. I guess everything's pretty vague at this point. Well, I really intended for things to go vague for the prologue. But as the story goes, you'll figure things out for

JA MATA NE! *blows watermelon kisses*

(I know there's nothing to review but please....REVIEW!XDDD)


	2. Chptr 1: A Snowy Dream

**Author's Snippet: **Ahoie! Oh, before you continue reading here are the meanings of some of the Japanese words I used on the PROLOGUE:

**Jii-san - Old man/ granpa**

**Itekimasu - I'm leaving**

**Kagero- Dragonfly**

**Kumicho - yakuza boss (I actually made a typo of this one on the prologue. I typed Kimochi which means feeling, I think. Sorry for the error.)  
**

**Fushicho - Phoenix**

**Magumusuko - Grandson**

So yeah...Here's the next one...

**DOZO~! *disclaimer's included***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Snowy Dream**

_"Kagero? Is that you?"_

_"Yeah. Come on, what time do you get off?" I was standing in a back street, talking to a black-haired girl whose face I couldn't clearly see. It was obvious that she worked for this restaurant. Her apron had a kanji sewn on it's left breast, near the heart. It read, the Claw. And I looked ticked.  
_

_"Okay, okay. I'm getting off now..." She removed her apron and her headdress. "I'm going, Gin!" A man with silver hair poked his head out and smiled. It was as if the smile was etched on his face. Freaky. _

_"Have fun Chou-chan!" The man waved then turned away. The girl named Chou-chan fixed her hair a little and grabbed my arm, urging me to walk. We walked through the park then up a hill. There was a gate on top of the hill and there were men in black suits who stood there as if they were guarding it. As we passed by, the bowed._

_"Konbanwa Kagero-sama, Chou-sama..." The girl and I bowed in return. As we entered the garden, yes, suddenly it became a garden on top of a hill, Chou stopped walking and I held her hand._

_We were kissed under the stars. That's a bit weird, I don't even know this girl._

_The next thing I knew, I was boiling with anger and Chou was in the arms of a handsome, bespectacled man. She turned her attention to where I was standing.  
_

_"I'm sorry Shiro...I should have told you but you were so kind to me all the time. He said you would understand though...I'm sorry..." There were tears in her eyes but I saw that she was happy holding his hand._

_I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I had to run, and I run. I was almost out of breath when all of a sudden I was floating an d snow was everywhere._

_Then everything turned black._

_BEEPBEEP. BEEPEEP.  
_

_5:00 am. _The digital clock blinked twice more before I got out of bed and turned on the light in my small bathroom. I walked in and stared at myself in the mirror.

"I'm sweating all over." I sighed and wiped he bead of sweat on my forehead. My teal eyes were a bit red but there were no signs of dark bags under them. Matsumoto always fussed about how I should be the one with the "eyebags curse" instead of her. But I never figured out why I never had them even though I barely had a blink of sleep last night because every time I closed my eyes, I'd see flashes of that dream. Tch. It's starting to become a nightmare.

I twisted the faucet and splashed some water on my face then proceeded to brush my teeth. I was about to step in the shower's running water when my cellphone rang.

"Damn it!" It must be that overly-busty Matsumoto. She's the only one with guts to call me this early.

"Damn it! Damn her!" UGH! Never mind the wet mess. I'll clean it up later.

"What?" I picked up.

"TOUSHIROU-TAICHOU~!" Matsumoto's shriek almost broke my eardrums.

"What is it?"

"Awwww taichou, you don't have to sound so grumpy...I just wanted to wake you up!" Damn she's excited. Well, she always is every time it's January 14th. Same us I can't sleep on the eve of the 14th or for the rest of that day.

**==FLASHBACK== (2 years back)**

_I didn't get a wink of sleep and it was no use to mess up the sheets so I decided to innocently sit on my lazyboy to drink some coffee when I heard a knock on my door._

_"Taichou...Toushirou-taichou?"_

_What's with her? Today's a Sunday and it's too early for a delivery...Whatever it is she wants, it can surely wait later when the sun's up at least._

_"Toushirou-taichou~! OHAYO!" _

_Oh great. She broke down my door. Here comes the walking booze gulping machine._

_"What?"I blurted out before she even had a chance to drown me in her "gifts"._

_"Why so cranky taichou? The day's just starting..."_

_"Just tell me what the heck are you doing in the middle of my living room shrieking like you just saw that black-haired guy that you're head-over-heels in love with..." What was his name again? What the heck, why would I even care..._

_"Awww come on...I just wanted to show you this..." She brought out a big poster of what looked like a cafe._

_"This is the old cafe building a block away from here. I bought it and I'm gonna manage it!" Her grey eyes were glowing with excitement._

_"Good then. You're finally gonna do something useful other than drinking sake all the time." _

_"I know right! And the best news is..." Don't tell me she's gonna drag me into this...._

_"I made you my delivery boy!"_

_"That's goo--WHAT?" She just did._

_"Now that that's been said, let's eat some hot waffles I made for us! I especially made a watermelon-shaped one, just for you taichou!" She started bring out the hot waffles from the box she brought.  
_

_"I told you, just Hitsugaya. Drop the taichou. I'm not even a police officer." I closed my eyes briefly just to swallow the irritation forming inside me._

_"EH? But Toushirou-"  
_

_"I said it's Hitsugaya to you!"_

**==END OF FLASHBACK==**

"Toushirou-taichou, I brought you watermelon-shaped waffles again! Here have-"

"I said it's Hitsugaya to you!" I can feel it now, the veins popping on my forehead.

She's even making fun of me. She mocking me by calling me taichou. It's actually been my dream to train as an officer, but I never got the chance because we were always in a glitch or so. 6 months ago our previous apartment got sacked and though everything was intact, Matsumoto insisted that we transfer to another apartment. Yes, we were living together in a small 2 storey apartment. After that, as I said, we transferred to another apartment 6 blocks away. Just 2 months later though, a few people moved in the apartments next to us (we were on the second floor, the only ones in the second floor) and they started to act weird around us, especially with me. So again, Matsumoto decided to transfer but in just a few days someone tried to kidnap me by making me inhale ammonia while I was asleep and Matsumoto beat almost beat him to death. I never did understand why all of those things happened to us, to me. But Matsumoto always said not to worry. So we transferred to another place only this time, I insisted that I live alone. Matsumoto agreed (after many drunken tantrums) but she still lived on my floor (we're living in a condominium now). So far, nothing weird's happened so we're kinda starting to finally set it. I'll be starting school again tomorrow. Sereitei University looks like a good place to learn things.

Matsumoto opened my refrigirator door and searched for her precious drink. "Taichou, got any beer here?"

"Yeah, it's somewhere there...Matsumoto, your ass is rubbing itself on me." Is that a thong? Yuck.

"Aww taichou, it's not like you never saw it before..."

"Who wants to remember that?" I definitely don't want to remember that night when she suddenly barged in my flat and vomited all over my place and my on my face too. Any decent man would of course clean her up. I didn't get a boner if that's what you're thinking. Who would get a boner when you've got an unconscious woman covered in her own vomit?

I shrugged to shake off the thought.

"Get me one too." I said anyway then took another bite at my waffle and pushed the blue curtains to one side. The city looked like houses submerged in a white blanket.

"Say taichou, how'dya find that gun I gave you for your birthday?" Her strawberry-bloned hair was still stuck inside my ref.

"It's okay...it's better that the last one you gave me." Finally, she got the beer out.

"Eh? So you've done some practicing with it already huh..."She walked over to me and handed me my Coors then sat on my black couch.

"No, I haven't actually. I've only held once, that day when you forced me to open it at the library." She eyed me curiously.

"What do you mean? So how do you know that it's better than the last one?"

I walked towards the head of the bed and took it out from under my pillow. The silver pistol looked a bit luminicent against the sunlight pouring in from my window. An intricate design of a striking blue dragon run from the muzzle to the grip. It was cold and still loaded.

"I don't know. It's lighter and fits my hand right." I raised it and pointed it straight ahead.

"Hahahaha. Nice assessment. Of course it's the best, I got it from the best." Matsumoto was still sipping on her beer, her laugh filling up the entire white room.

"Where'd you get this anyway?" I got the magazine out saw shiny blue bullets spill out. Nice. I've always liked guns. My fascination, Matsumoto said, flowed in my veins. If she meant anything about my family, I don't remember any of them so I just took it as a joke. All I remember is the name Kagero, and that girl named Chou.

She flicked her hair. "Italy. So, wanna go and try it out?" I thought for a while then replied, "Sure thing. School starts tomorrow so I've got to go to buy some school supplies."

"Yokata! I haven't seen you in action for a long time! We'll just get your supplies before we go home, ne?" That's what I said.

"Hn." She hurriedly gathered her stuff and fixed her hair. I stole a glance from my watch. Quarter past 6. Just in time I guess.

"Same place right?"

"Yep."

"I'll be out in 20 minutes." I grabbed our trash and threw it in with the kitchen trash.

"Wakatta." She went out.

"Finally." I sighed and went on to enjoy what little peace was left in my morning.

**==8==**

_URAHARA'S KILL POINT. _That's where you go to when you want to shoot for fun or for some other shitty reason.

"Eh? Is that you Matsumoto?! How have you been dear?" That was Urahara Kisuke, the owner of the shop/shooting range. He always seemed weird to me, wearing that funny outfit and clog sandals. And yeah, that hat that never seems to leave his head.

"Hizashiburi da ne, Urahara-san!" My chirpy companion chirped. "How's everythin' goin'?"

"It's good, all good. Yo Hitsugaya-kun! I guess I missed your birthday huh? I'll give you free today as a present. You still shoot good?" Damn yes.

"Yeah you did and yes, I still do." My scowl was perfectly in place now.

"Go ahead then, have fun kids! I'll be at the back if you need anything." He faded into view.

When I entered the shooting range, I leaned at the door frame. Matsumoto already fired a couple shots with just her right hand at the target at the far end of the room. I watched her smirk then push the moving button and take a couple of steps back. She missed 7.

"What'rya lookin' at taichou? Get yer ass in here. Let's see if you've become as rusty as me."

"Tch. Start it."

"Hai." She went around the control table and pressed the "Move All" button. I started firing at once.

**==8==**

**Author's Endnote: **Whew. I rewrote this like 2 times! I wasn't satisfied with the first two so, yeah. Hope you all liked it.~!

By the way, I'm looking for a Beta. Anyone's who's interested, PM me!

Reviews are very much appreciated!

To those who have reviewed, you are well loved by me!XDDD

^^ I'll update soon~!**WATERMELON KISSES~xoxo.**


End file.
